


Honey? I Want Kids.

by Typhemoonrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Sirens aren't actually bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: “I don’t know whether to be offended or happy, so I’m gonna go with both and say you’re a sea urchin, but I love you anyway.”“You must have called for a reason you know, you usually just text if you wanna talk.”“Ah, yes,” Tooru startled a little realizing that their banter had made him forget the previous reason for the call,” Actually, I have a concern.”“I’m listening,” Akaashi sounded worried through his apathetic mask, the sudden drop into the octave of their language revealing this.





	Honey? I Want Kids.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelish/gifts).



> So this is for the valentines exchange! For my friend Noel! (BUTCHU NEVER GUESSED THIS)

Tooru shoves away the pieces of his bangs that are floating in his face with his claws, flinching when he narrowly misses shoving his thumb talon with his eye. He grumbles in frustration, swimming up towards the sun and breaking through the surface. 

“Mandatory water hours suck, Suga-chan!” Tooru complains, slapping his tail on the surface of the saltwater lake in irritation,” I just wanna go home already!” Suga laughs, lounging back and splashing him slightly out of playfulness. 

“Sorry, but that’s what we get for living on land; we have to follow the rules Iwaizumi,” Suga flicks his own bangs out of his face, although his fingers are absent of claws. The differences between a siren and a mermaid were subtle, but still definitely there. For one, a mermaid can never fully control their scales, and always have patches of them on their skin even in human form. Sirens, on the other hand, can. Mermaid fins are more flowy, whereas Sirens have more sharp ends and spikes. Mermaids were herbivores, sirens were carnivores. The biggest difference, however, was the colors of their scales. Sirens, however backward it may seem, usually have flashier, prettier colors than mermaids; they mostly have them to attract mates. A mermaids mate is predestined, a siren has to find one. It’s how the common misconception of sirens luring people to their deaths came about all too long ago; they didn’t know humans were so susceptible to song. They just wanted a companion. 

Lost in his musings, Tooru didn’t notice the dark shadow behind him before it pounced on him. 

“Gotcha, Iwa!” Bokuto grasped onto his shoulders, and Tooru nearly clawed out his eyeballs in fright. Bokuto laughed and swam circles out of his reach. 

“What the heck, Bo-chan!” Tooru screeched, diving after him,” Why would you do that, _ I almost killed you _ !” Bokuto swam away, and Tooru gave chase. 

  
  


“I’m home!” Tooru kicked off his shoes and sighed, the stress of the day finally catching up with him. The T.V. was on in the living room and the bathroom door was open, steam flowing into the apartment. He plodded towards the door, the sound of Hajime humming growing clearer. 

“Hey,” Hajime glances out of the corner of his eye at him, then resumes shaving the rest of his face,” You smell exhausted. Long day?” Tooru sighed and leaned against the door frame, propping his chin in his hand and surveying his bondmate fondly. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he murmured, eyes tracing the path of the razor as it did its work,” You know that one client I just took on? An actual nightmare, let me tell you.” 

“The human one?” Hajime set the razor on the counter and started splashing his face with water to wash away the spare shaving cream. 

“Yeah,” Tooru closed his eyes and let his head fall to rest on the doorway,” Kuroo Tetsurou? He actually started to hit on  _ me _ , if you can believe it. I sent him to Kenma’s to get a potion that lowers sexual performance, thank god he’s asexual, or my job would be a lot harder than it is.” Hajime frowned at him slightly, green eyes beginning to take on a glow. Tooru huffs and opens his arms, and the werewolf immediately curls around him, licking his neck to mark the siren. 

“Silly,” Tooru murmurs into Hajime’s hair,” You should know I wouldn’t be able to have anyone else.” Siren and werewolf compositions were oddly compatible; both species were extremely possessive, jealous, and loving when it came to their partners, and both were physically incapable of loving/mating with another after bonding. Plus, they both only ate meat, which made for fewer arguments at dinner.

“You know you like it anyways,” Hajime huffed into his neck, making the taller shiver slightly—something he would deny and attribute to the contrasting temperatures of air. 

“Maybe,” Tooru kissed him on the forehead after his face popped back up when he was satisfied with his marking,” Did you just take a shower love?” 

“Yeah, did you just get back from the lake? You smell like salt,” Hajime stepped away, disappearing into the bedroom and motioning for Tooru to follow him. 

“Mmn,” Tooru grunted, dropping on the futon out of exhaustion. Hajime pulled on a shirt and Tooru whined at the loss of skin he could eyeball. Hajime chuckled at the reaction. 

“One would think you’re almost similar to your clients with your libido,” Hajime teased, plopping down on the chair and pulling out his weights from the closet. 

“Please,” Tooru huffed into his pillow, then getting up to change out of his clothes,” I’m not addicted to  _ sex _ , I’m addicted to  _ you _ .” Hajime looks over at him in surprise, and Tooru grins, allowing his sharpened teeth to show through his human form to show Hajime how he felt at that moment before pulling on one of the alpha male’s shirts that was slightly too big for him but he wore anyway. 

Hajime loved when he wore the raven’s clothes.

  
  


“You wanna make dinner?” Hajime pressed kisses to his neck, where dozens of purple love bite lie scattered. Tooru looked up pleadingly at Hajime. 

“I’m  _ starving _ ,” the siren whined, only managing to turn over in his state of laziness. The blanket slipped slightly, revealing a bare hip that Hajime eyed for a moment before answering. 

“I’ll make it then,” Hajime kissed the brunette, and padded out to the kitchen, presumably to go make something for the two. Tooru glanced at the calendar tacked on the closet door.  _ The King’s tide is soon… and so is his rut, actually. That’s probably why he was like that. _ Tooru rolls over again, hugging the pillow his arms come into contact with and burying his face into it, inhaling the wild forest scent he associated with his mate. Lately, he found himself slightly needy and depressed, and he had no idea why. Normally, he would ask his mother, but she had left the nearby reef to visit his sister in a far away ocean. So he turned to the only person he could in this sort of situation. He grouped for his phone on the floor next to him, managing not to hit the cold floor outside of the futon, and powered it on. He scrolled through his contacts list, looking for someone specific. He clicked a name and brought the phone to his ear.

“ _ Tooru _ ,” said a lilting voice in siren language, so similar to his own,” _ You haven’t called in a couple of days, I’ve been worried. _ ” Keiji’s voice smoothed through the small speaker, and Tooru relaxed slightly, already feeling better at the sound of his lifebrother. 

“ _ Sorry Keiji, _ ” Tooru murmured, shifting into a more comfortable position and keeping an eye and ear out for Hajime, who was rustling around in the kitchen,”  _ My new clients been a nightmare. Had to send him to Kenma  _ **_already_ ** _.”  _ Tooru frowned, hoping the little witch could fix something up for Kuroo. Despite the human’s horrible mannerisms and problems with rules, he was a good man that simply wanted to be helped. And Tooru was here to do that. 

He didn’t spend years of his life getting a doctorate in psychology for nothing. 

“ _ That stings _ ,” Keiji chuckled sympathetically,”  _ You still on for Sunday dinner? _ ” 

“ _ Of course, nothing could keep me away. Except maybe Bokuto, because he pounced on me today! Keiji tell that awful mermaid to stop before I actually accidentally kill him! _ ” Tooru complains, gesturing at the ceiling in anger even though Keiji can’t see him. 

“ _ You wouldn’t actually. For one, I would kill you. Secondly, despite your arrogant and prissy exterior, you’re actually a deeply sensitive and sweet individual. _ ” Akaashi trilled into the phone. 

“ _ I don’t know whether to be offended or happy, so I’m gonna go with both and say you’re a sea urchin, but I love you anyway _ .” 

“ _ You must have called for a reason you know, you usually just text if you wanna talk.”  _

“ _ Ah, yes, _ ” Tooru startled a little realizing that their banter had made him forget the previous reason for the call,” _ Actually, I have a concern. _ ”

“ _ I’m listening _ ,” Akaashi sounded worried through his apathetic mask, the sudden drop in the octave of their language revealing this.

“ _ Well, lately I’ve been feeling depressed. I don’t know why. Everything is going well. It’s not the new client because this was going on before that. I don’t know… it’s almost like… I’m missing something? I don’t know what I could be missing, because I have everything I want, and I feel really stupid right now. _ ” Tooru sat up suddenly, swishing open the covers and welcoming the cool air of the apartment onto his bare skin. The phone still pressed to his ear, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw that blue tears were running down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away, trying not to sniffle to loudly lest he attract Hajime’s attention from the kitchen. 

“ _ Well, I think I know what’s going on right now, _ ” Keiji’s voice has raised to its normal octave, and perhaps one higher than that out of relief, or maybe… laughter? “ _ You do realize what season it is, right Tooru? _ ” Tooru glanced at the calendar again, confused. It wasn’t mating season, that passed a month ago… 

“ _ It’s rearing season, Tooru, _ ” Keiji was definitely laughing at him,” _ That’s just your instincts telling you that you’re ready for a child. It’s reasonable. You’ve been married and mated to Hajime for over three sun cycles now. You’re both in financially stable positions. I honestly think you’re past due to take that next step in your life. _ ” Tooru blinked at this new information, feeling slightly overwhelmed and not sure what to do. And yet… he had a feeling Keiji was right. Something in him ached for a baby, as soon as he thought he wanted one. 

“ _ Thanks, Keiji. I’m going to sleep on it _ ,” he heard Hajime walking towards the bedroom,”  _ Dinners ready, I gotta let you go, okay? See you on Sunday? _ ”

“ _See you on Sunday, Tooru. And don’t freak out about telling Hajime, either. I’m sure he’ll be even more excited at the prospect than you. He_ ** _is_** _werewolf after all. His kind adores children._ ” 

“ _ Okay, bye. _ ”

“ _ Bye. _ ”

The dial tone sounded as Keiji hung up, and Tooru lowered the phone and looked up to Hajime peeking into the room. 

“Was that Keiji? Are we still on for Sunday? Because I found a new meat salad recipe on the internet I think will be good. And a fried pumpkin thing for Bokuto.” Hajime plopped on the futon, leaning over nuzzle his shoulder. 

“Yeah. That’ll be good, I can’t wait to make it with you.” Tooru pulled him closer, suddenly craving his affection. Hajime obliged, pecking him softly about a million times on his face. 

  
  


Now that Tooru knew what he wanted, it was hard to stop noticing it; he saw the small cambion child reaching for its succubus mother in the supermarket, who held him protectively to her bosom. He noticed the tiny nymph sapling crying for its mother’s attention walking past the local park. He observed a foal chasing her father through the subway on the commute to work.

It was driving him crazy. 

The ache made him want to weep, and the loneliness ate at him like acid. He had Hajime, yes, but he wanted more, and he honestly felt upset with himself that he was being selfish. He wanted children, yes. But he also didn’t want Hajime to be unhappy with him, despite Keiji’s reassurance that he would love the idea. 

“Yachi dear, who’s my first session today?” Tooru walked into work, patting down his flyaway hair and glancing at his fae secretary. She had just come back from a two-week leave—something about bonding to a dragon shifter named Kiyoko. 

“Uhm, Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi-sensei,” Yachi handed him a folder, and the siren had to hold in a groan of annoyance.  _ I really hope he’s taking the potion Kenma prescribes him… _

“Thank you, Yacchan! I’ll be in the soundproof room, so guide him that way when he comes in! Also, welcome back!” 

“Thank you Iwaizumi-sensei!” Yachi chirps, and Tooru nods going into the back room. He sits down on the stool next to the lounge chair and flips through the file idly, even though he’s already memorized it. 

  
  


**Name:** _ Kuroo Tetsurou _

**Species:** _ Human _

**Gender:** _ Male _

**Pronouns:** _ He/Him _

**Age:** _ 26 _

**Birthday:** _ November 17 _

**Occupation:** _ Chemist for Kagaku Labs _

**Patient No.:** _ 717261 _

**Status:** _ Severe _

**Therapy Sessions:** _ Twice a week; change on an as-needed basis.  _

**Medicine:** _ 3 drops  _ _ Nullus Volo in the morning; 3 drops Citerius Illecebra at night _

**Notes:** _ Patient seems to be in the same condition even with the change of one to two sessions a week. Kenma sent over the medication he’s put patient on; hopefully, it will help. Currently elongating session length. Patient seems fond of flirting; I will continue to ignore attempts. Hopefully, I will make a breakthrough soon.  _

  
  


Tooru looked up from the file when he heard a knock on the door,” Come in!” Kuroo slipped into the room when Tooru called out, looking far more haggard than the therapist had ever seen him. The man didn’t even bother glancing at him, simply choosing to collapse onto the lounge chair on his back and stare at the ceiling. Tooru looked at him shrewdly as he put away the file and pulled out his notes from the previous sessions. 

“Do you want to talk?” Tooru offered, reaching over to turn on the metronome.  _ He looks like he’s definitely got something to talk about. _

“You know that witch pharmacist you sent me to? Why doesn’t he respond to my flirting? Like, I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to, but what? Am I not good enough for him or something?” Kuroo ranted, gesturing in irritation. 

“I’m sure you’re plenty good enough, he’s just not interested,” Tooru shrugged, scribbling down some more notes while keeping half an ear on Kuroo. _Patient has taken an interest in Kenma. If action proceeds in a negative way, stage an intervention._ _Although this might good for both of them. Because Kenma is asexual, he’s good for Kuroo. Because Kuroo likes to socialize, he’s good for Kenma. Must continue to keep an eye on this development._

“—me feel… inadequate, I guess? I guess I never been good enough for really anything. He was really sweet though. I asked if he wouldn’t be my lover he could be my friend and now I play black ops with him and I’m kind of confused.” Tooru raised an eyebrow.  _ Now we’re getting somewhere. _

“Why are you confused, Kuroo?” Tooru coaxes, crossing his legs and glancing at his notes so it doesn’t seem like he’s pressing the man for an answer. 

“Well… he’s pretty...and I kind of like him? Like, not really in  _ that _ way, but… I don’t know, it’s different! It’s not love, nor is it lust… just… different. A good different? Like I feel close, comfortable, more than I have around anyone ever.”  _ I think I’ve heard about this before…  _

“Hmm… why don’t you try looking around online?” Tooru suggested, tapping his pen on his notes,” I’d suggest starting with the word ‘Queerplatonic’. That’s your homework, okay?” Kuroo gave him a nod, curiosity bubbling up in his expression. 

“Okay, now let’s start with the treatment, okay?” Tooru offers Kuroo a soothing smile and begins to sing. 

  
  


“Alright, so that’s that! You have ten minutes to this session if you want to talk about anything, or you may leave early,” Tooru wrote down what Kuroo told him about the medicine Kenma gave him triumphantly. 

“Can we talk about you?” Kuroo asks suddenly, sitting up and swinging his legs to the side. Tooru was taken aback slightly and quickly formed a neutral expression. 

“What about?” Tooru asked, getting to put his notes away in the filing cabinet in the corner of the room. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroo looked at him reproachfully and propping his face on his palms,” You look just as stressed out as me right now, to be honest. Let’s switch positions for a second. What’s been bothering you?” Tooru raised an eyebrow at him and snorted, closing the filing cabinet and plopping on the stool. 

“This is unprofessional,” Tooru crossed his legs and swiped his bangs from his face,” Not to mention you don’t have any training in psychology and-” 

“Dude,” Kuroo held up his hand, stopping him,” I think you’re just afraid to tell me. Actually, I think you’re stalling.” 

“I-” Tooru stopped himself.  _ Goddammit, he’s right. You know what? Fine. _

“Okay then,” Tooru crossed his arms indignantly,” Fine. You wanna hear my problem? The sit back, you’re gonna be there for awhile.” Kuroo obligingly got comfy and waved a hand for him to continue.

“So, as you know, I’m a siren. I’ve been mated to my loving husband -who’s a werewolf- for three sun cycles. I have a good job, steady finances, but lately, I’ve been slightly depressed, and I had no idea why. My lifebrother has brought to my attention that it’s rearing season; the depression is my instincts telling me I’m ready for a child. I don’t want to be selfish and bring up to Hajime, but I’m going crazy from the  _ fucking _ baby fever. It’s killing me.” Tooru tugged at his hair and stared at the ground as he ranted, afraid that if he looked at Kuroo he was going to lose his nerve. 

“Is that all?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head slightly,” Dude, how old are you? If your mate loves you, he should honor your feelings. At least talk it out. And between you and me, I’ve met werewolf families, and I’m honestly surprised you don’t already have kids. They  _ love  _ them. Like, oh? You don’t have a home and are on the streets? Come, we’ll take you! Gay? Straight? Trans? Genderfluid? Sure! We’ll definitely love you! To them, the more kids, the better. The bigger the pack, the happier they are. Actually, once you start adopting, he’s probably not gonna stop, so be warned.” Tooru blinked at him, then put his face in his hands.

“Why do I always have to  _ overthink _ everything?” the brunette groaned. Kuroo patted him on the back. 

  
  


“Hey, Tooru,” Hajime sighed through the phone,” I’m sorry that I won’t be there, the hospital needs me to pick up this shift. It’s killing me, and I haven’t seen you in what feels like forever, and I miss you and I’m already anxious and ugh! Fuck my job.” 

“You love your job,” Tooru laughed through the phone, gazing adoringly at the gold ring on his finger—inscribed with ‘ _ To the Stars and back _ ’. 

“Yeah,” Hajime was definitely frowning now,” Unfortunately.”

“I have to go,” Tooru sighed, standing up and heading towards the cleaning closet,” I have to vacuum, and I know you hate that.” 

“Yeah,” he knew Hajime was flinching. He really did hate the vacuum. 

“Love you. To the stars and back?” Tooru asked, but he knew he really didn’t have to ask anymore. 

“To the stars and back.” 

  
  


“Hajime?” Tooru laid his head on his mate’s chest, propping chin up to look at him. It was nearly midnight, and Hajime had gotten home an hour ago. Tooru had waited for him, despite having a long day himself and being repeatedly told not to by his counterpart, had waited for him. The bright smile he had gotten when Hajime’s eyes landed on him had made it worth it. 

“Yes, love?” Hajime smiled down at him gently, demeanor softened by tiredness and the time of night; Tooru’s insides melted. His knees would be weak if he had been standing up. 

“How do you feel about children?” Tooru asked, and for that moment he felt no anxiety. Just quietly imagining a little one in Hajime's arms, playing with them, bathing them, loving them. Hajime’s eyes widened, and his smile turned brighter than the sun. 

“ _ Really? _ ” Hajime whispered, excitement written all over his face. He began to fidget a little, and if he had been in wolf form, he’d probably be wagging his tail and barking in excitement. 

“Mn,” Tooru smiled into his lover’s skin, feeling the racing of his heart,” It’s rearing season you know? And I’ve been in a little bit of a baby fever, actually.” Hajime curled his arm around him and began to scent mark him in happiness. 

“I can’t wait to raise children with you,” he laughed into Tooru’s skin, and Tooru was in perfect agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
